


Surprise

by sappel



Series: Wild Oats [1]
Category: Wild Oats (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappel/pseuds/sappel
Summary: Maddie's very own Chad does come along. He isn't quite what she wished for.
Relationships: Maddie/Waitress
Series: Wild Oats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683961
Kudos: 1





	Surprise

Nora isn't quite sure, what makes her do it. She never is. (But she can't forget that softly breathed 'Yeah!' from the woman currently debating animatedly with her friend.) Just trusts her guts to bring her into an awkward predicament. And follows Maddie Reynolds into the restroom. 

The woman seems to be splashing water onto her face, standing at the sink farthest from the door. She lifts her head from its position in her wet hands and makes a decidedly unhappy noise once she spots Nora. 

Nora doesn't know what to say, what to do. She doesn't like it when people are unhappy. "I'm sorry…" She shifts her weight onto one foot. 

"Hah!" Maddie shakes her head. "What exactly are you sorry about?" 

"…Ugh." She squeaks. 

"Are you sorry, my husband left me? Are you sorry, you have such a bitch as a friend? Are you sorry, you don't have a friend named Chad? Go on, pick one!" 

"I'm sorry, you are sad. I didn't want to hurt you." 

That shuts Maddie up for a moment. 

Only a moment, though. "Well, thank you. But you didn't hurt me." 

"Mrs. Reynolds, –" Doesn't get a chance. 

"You are not that important, little girl." Now Maddie tries for haughty. "Don't flatter yourself! And besides: It's 'Ms.' now. _Ms._ Reynolds." Haughty doesn't quite work. She turns back to the sink and stubbornly faces her reflection in the mirror. 

Nora thinks she should give it up, before she says sorry another thousand times. Turns to leave, but risks one last glance. Looks at the figure staring blindly ahead, shoulders trembling a little. "Jesus Christ!" Moves quickly. Grabs Maddie's upper arms and pushes her against the wall. "I'm no Chad, but whatever –" 

And that's how Maddie Reynolds quite unexpectedly finds herself with the lips of a virtual stranger attached to her mouth. And before her mind realizes what's going on, Maddie's body has already taken over. Oh, it both melts and comes to life in a single moment with this young woman's figure flush with her own and the feeling of purposeful lips. 

Hot and wet and soft and delicious. And relentless. Hands grasp the sides of her body, move up until they graze her breasts. Thumbs deliberately caress and she can't help but arch her back into the pressure. A tongue takes the chance of an involuntary moan to push into her mouth. It sparks a fire, whose flames quickly heat up every cell of her body. 

But as soon as it started it is over again. Maddie is dizzy. 

"First of all: You are beautiful, Maddie Reynolds." Nora is just as breathless as Maddie, her hand burns heat into Maddie's chest, right above her heart. "And second of all: He _is_ an idiot." 

Nora is done with saying sorry. And in desperate need of getting back some clarity, some control over her actions. 

And just like that Maddie Reynolds is left dumbstruck in a dingy washroom with shiny pink lipstick smeared around her mouth, legs shaking and heart beating rather irregularly. 

________________________________________

Three days later, about two hours into Nora's morning shift, in walks a blonde, attractive surprise. Sits down primly at the table Nora has spent quite some time staring at during her last shifts. (Waiting.) 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Well, what do people usually do, when they come here in the morning? Having breakfast, I'd say." Maddie turns her head towards the window, chin up. Deliberately uninterested. 

Nora pauses, squares her jaw. "Fine. What'll it be then?" 

"French toast and a coffee, please." 

"Coming right up!" 

"Thank you." 

Back at the bar, Nora watches the woman. Maddie plays with her hair, rights the salt & pepper shakers, casts her eyes out the window and to the wall up ahead, but mostly onto the table top. 

Nora is so caught up, that she only just stops Benny from delivering Maddie's French toast. When she drops the plate on the table, the woman still doesn't lift her head. Nora puts her hand down onto the table with purpose, but a look into those wide brown eyes softens her features. 

Maddie doesn't seem to know what to do either. And even though Nora just wants her attention (she can admit as much to herself), she'd rather not receive a lecture about inappropriate advances and the respect of privacy here. However, she's not going to say sorry. Not again. 

"Come with me." She says gently. 

She leads Maddie into the staff room, which is so small, that there isn't much space to manoeuver. Nora leans into the farthest edge of the little room to give Maddie some space. The woman looks like a cornered chipmunk, about to run on the slightest pretence. Nervously rubbing her slender fingers along her neck. 

Nora smiles reassuringly, "How are you doing?" It's strange that she feels a sense of clarity although she's got no idea where this is going. 

A pause. "Fine." Brown eyes skitter towards the old refrigerator, study the various pictures and stickers tacked there by generations of employees. Might try to guess the one, that Nora herself has stuck to the door. Wishful thinking. 

Maddie's finger ticking against her thigh slows, stops, her gaze stills. When she turns her head to Nora again, Maddie looks utterly lost. 

"I'm not gay." 

Nora can't help a laughing huff. ( _It doesn't matter_ , it says.) It makes her smile and she steps forward, loosely winds a soft, blonde lock of hair around her fingers. Watches how the light touch against Maddie's cheek makes a muscle tick. "I've missed you." Long eyelashes flutter over hazelnut. "You are beautiful." 

Then Maddie's hand grasps the back of her neck and next she knows Nora experiences the most wonderful kiss. 

She is pressed against the table, confident teeth grazing her jaw, kisses down her neck. A moan into the hollow above her collarbone and then lips sucking the tender skin. Nora moans, too, and further bares her neck, before she remembers that this is not the perfect location for a hickey that she's got to carry around with her for a few days. She pushes her fingers into Maddie's tousled up-do, that is probably meticulously stacked together, and pulls the other woman's head up to avoid further violation of her skin. 

Maddie blindly moves forward again, wants to kiss again. Half-lidded eyes impossibly dark, she's breathing little moans onto Nora's face. Nora feels the reaction to Maddie's desire shudder through her own body. She soaks her panties. 

Maddie kisses her again, like she wants to crawl into her mouth and take everything all at once. Nora tries to slow them down. They've got all the time in the world and Nora should get back to work anyway. Obviously, she's got to be the sensitive one. Can't just take Maddie against the table of the staff room. But, _God_ – 

"I want you, Maddie! Let me have you, Maddie. Please." 

This makes Maddie stop, she looks at Nora with stormy eyes. When she speaks her voice is low and scratchy and unbelievably sexy. "Maybe you should take me out to dinner first?" And then she quirks her lips. 

Nora's brain takes a few seconds longer to function halfway properly. So: "Ehh… yeah, sure." She thinks she sounds like her grandpa when he was woken from a drunken stupor. "I'd love to!" 

Maddie smiles and shakes her head before turning her body away, clearly not amused. 

Nora reaches for her like she'd reach for a lifeline when thrown into Lake Michigan from out of space. "No, I mean it! Friday, 7 PM. Wear something nice." She strokes her thumb along Maddie's wrist and the other woman pauses. 

Inclines her head to study Nora's face. "I don't even know your name." 

Nora laughs happily and pulls Maddie's body closer again with relieve. Maddie lets her. Nora traces the letters on Maddie's chest with a tender finger. "It's Nora." 

"Hello, Nora." 

"Hey, Maddie. Nice to meet you." 

And they laugh.


End file.
